Catch Me
by Aubreys-Master
Summary: SONG FIC Writen to Evanescence's Whisper. Shonen ai, LinkSheik, Link tried to commit suicide, but will Sheik let him? Can he stop the Hero of Time from jumping off of a waterfall?


Disclaimer I don't own Zelda. Or Whisper by Evanesence.

A/N: Okay, just this little ditty that I came up with a few months ago but am just getting around to typing out. Shonen ai Sheik/Link, I know that at the end of Ocarina of Time Zelda tells you that she's really Sheik, but, aside from Link, there aren't any other cute boys in that game! So deal!

**_Catch Me_**

**__**

"Link!" Princess Ruto shouted as the blonde Hylian ran past her, his boots kicking up water as he ran to the Zora Waterfall. "Wait!" she knew what he wanted to do, but she wouldn't let him. No hero of time committed suicide in _her_ palace.

Where was he? Where was the Sheikah boy Link had fallen in love with and was now trusting his life to?_ Where are you, damn you? Where are you Sheik?_ Link reached the edge of the waterfall and, forsaking his usual graceful dive, leapt off of the edge into the cold air, falling through the air, letting it rush past him. It was making his ears cold and his eyes water. Oh how he longed to hear, just that one phrase. To be told that his quest had finally ended.

**_Catch me, as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now._**

Link doubted that he'd hear Sheik even if the Sheikah did show up. The wind was rushing past his ears creating a whirring noise. The wind was irritating his eyes too. Small white spots were appearing in his vision. They reminded him of the stars of the Hylian sky at night. Soft, peaceful, never ending, always there. That was all that he wanted, something that would never leave him.

**_Speaking to the Atmosphere..._**

He knew he was hallucinating, but for a moment he could have sworn that Sheik was there with him. Clutching to his waist, telling him that everything would be okay and that they'd be together forever. But he knew that Sheik was not there. That everything would not be okay, and they would never be together forever. The hallucination faded into what seemed like wisps of smoke, leaving him...forever. He crumbled into a futile position and hugged his stomach.

**_No one's here and I fall into myself._**

**__**

Link couldn't bare the thought of having to live life without Sheik, and so, since he couldn't have him, he just wouldn't live. His pupils dilated as he thought back to when Zelda had told him the truth. When she told him that Sheik wasn't real, that he'd fallen in love with nothing more than a cheap parlor trick. True, she had apologized, but nothing she said could make the truth go away, or make it hurt any less.

**_This truth drives me, into madness!_**

Yes, this was the best way to deal things. Death was not his favourate way to solve things, but did he really have much of a choice?

**_I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away...if I will it all away!_**

**__**

Ruto gasped at the tidal wave surge that occurred when Link hit the water. 

"No!" She whimpered. "Ohhhh! He's going to kill me!"

**_Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)_**

**__**

**_Don't try to hide (though they're screaming your name)_**

**__**

**_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_**

**__**

**_Don't turn out the lights (Never Sleep, Never Die.)_**

**__**

*********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************

Sheik gasped when he felt it, a strange energy coming from Zora's Domain. Something had happened to throw off the mystic balance of Hyrule. Something had happened to Link. He had to find out what. Using the Sheikah Powder he teleported to Zora's Domain, where he sudden appearance startled Princess Ruto into jumping.

 "Where's Link?" Sheik demanded of her, growling rather than shouting. A much more effective method, he'd found.

Ruto pointed with a shaky hand to the water below, and Sheik felt his eyes widen and he looked down into the rippling water below, seeing a small figure, dressed in green. "No!" he gasped. Running over to the edge of the waterfall, Sheik jumped in after the Hero of Time, a small glass crystal shattered in his hand, ignoring the blood he focused his attention on keeping the shield up.

**_I'm frightened, by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come._**

Link wouldn't normally admit to fear, but this wasn't a normal case. As he forced the water into his lungs he tried to ignore the burning sensation and the annoying hallucination of Sheik that seemed to be plaguing him, this time the Sheikah was jumping down after him. The white dots were replaced by black dots and Link felt sure that he was going to pass out soon, he prayed that he would pass out soon. He couldn't move. All he could do was float there, coming closer and closer to his watery grave and watch Sheik, engulfed in a light lavender aura, dive down after him. What was going to happen to him?

**_ Immobilized, by my fear..._**

Sheik could feel the tears beginning to prickle at the edges of his eyes, if he didn't hold them back, he wouldn't be able to see to save Link! He would just have to be strong, for the both of them.

**_And soon to be, blinded by tears._**

Link would not go up for air. He would stay strong and ignore that annoyingly realistic hallucination of Sheik that was now swimming toward him. Link in took another gulp of water into his lungs and saw his hand, shortly followed by the rest of his arm floated up into his range of vision. The black dots were closing in now; he was losing consciousness. 

**_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away...if I will it all away!_**

Wait...this wasn't a hallucination...this Sheik-illusion was now grabbing onto his waist and he could _feel_ the tug as he was pulled up toward the surface. What was going on? Could hallucinations really pull someone toward something?

**_Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)_**

**_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_**

**_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_**

**_Don't turn out the lights (Never sleep never die)_**

Link noticed now that Sheik had halted in his upward assent. Opening his eyes, his vision blurred by the water and irritation, he noticed someone in front of them. A young girl, it appeared to be, with long black hair, swirling around in the water. The girl held out her hand and tried to grab Link.

_Come with me Link, I'll take care of you, you'll never hurt again with me._

Fallen angels at my feet…whisper voices at my ear… 

Sheik had been afraid this might happen. The girl was a death spirit and she wanted Link! Apparently he'd been under water longer than the young Sheikah boy had first anticipated. Sheik shook his head and gestured between himself and Link to show that the Hylian was his, and not to be taken away just yet. 

**_Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear!_**

_Come with me Link. Hyrule is safe, now they don't need you anymore. He won't love you for long, you know. Come with me, I'll love you forever!_****

**_She beckons me; shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin?  _**    

Link considered for a moment. Would Sheik really not love him for much longer? What would happen when his love died down…or died? This girl was offering him eternal peace, and all he had to do was touch her? Slowly he raised his arm up to accept her hand. Sheik's eyes widened when he saw the gesture. It was like the girl said, Sheik wouldn't love him for long anyway; why not just leave him now? 

**_Forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet (rise to meet the) End!_**

Then a large surge of water pressure shook them all, turning his head, Sheik saw a shinning white figure floating a short distance away. The man was a healer faerie and he had the power to save Link's life! 

Go, Sheikah, go now! He spoke to him in his mind. Get the Hero of Time out of here!

Sheik nodded and took off toward the surface again, ignoring the clashing light and darkness as the faerie and the spirit fought over Link's fate. If Sheik could just reach the surface then the faerie would have enough extra energy to win this fight, but the longer they stayed in the watery abyss the stronger the spirit became. Finally Sheik broke the surface and pulled Link up. The Hero of Time was unconscious, but alive. The Sheikah cradled him and began to swim over toward the shore, Ruto was running down toward them and jumped down into the water to help Sheik get him to the rocky ground. 

**_Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)_**

**_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_**

**_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_**

**_Don't turn out the lights (Never sleep, never die)_**

Link's eyes fluttered open about an hour later and he coughed up an insane amount of water than was still in his body. 

"Don't do that again, you fool." Sheik muttered to him. "Next time I might not be around to save you."

Link just nodded and, naturally, passed out once again.


End file.
